Paid In Full
by 1001Characters
Summary: Cady settles a debt.


Jacob had been pleased to find his signet ring still among the bag of personal effects they'd taken from him within the first 10 minutes of being in this place. He slipped it onto his finger, strangely comforted by the weight of it. Wearing a custom made black suit that fit him a little tighter around his arms and chest than it had two years ago, Jacob took his last walk through the halls of his confinement.

Not sparing a glance for the armed guards as they escorted him to the high front gates, he pulled in a deep breath as they rolled back before him. He could finally put his back to that God forsaken place.

"Jacob!"

Jacob was hard pressed not to let the surprise register on his face at the site of Henry Standing Bear flagging him down from behind the wheel of a garish orange version of his old school Ford truck.

"Hello, Henry, what brings you out here?"

"You look as if you may be in need of transportation."

"Looks that way, yeah," Jacob replied looking around. He and Henry seemed to be the only two people on the street. "You heading back to the Res?"

"I am heading in whatever direction you are going."

The two rode in companionable silence, unlike the last time Henry and Jacob had voluntarily shared a ride back to Durant. Then Jacob couldn't seem to stand the silence. This time is was most reflective, leaning partially out of the open window and occasionally into the wind. Henry understood the feeling.

"So," Jacob spoke softly, settling further into leather of the old truck. "Are you gonna tell me who's responsible for my release?"

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't paid Kevin Morris a dime in close to two years. Who put in for my appeal?"

Henry's silence was met with an audible sigh from Jacob. He had spent plenty of time meditating and learning to channel his frustrations. He's been like a wild man the first nine months of his sentence. Anger and shame with a healthy dose of fear had almost made him feral. He snapped at anything which often landed him on the giving and receiving ends of more than one vicious attack. At month 10 Jacob started seeing the prison psychiatrist.

"Where is she, Henry?"

"Now I do not know _who_ you mean."

"Enough dodging, Standing Bear, you were the only one who knew about us and she's the only person that would ever give a damn. So, I ask again, Henry. Where is she?"

It was Henry's turn to sigh, knowing he was busted. He wasn't particularly upset about Jacob figuring out who had sent him and why. He was actually glad to tell Jacob who had taken such a risk for him. Maybe it would move the man do take one of his own.

"She is in Cheyenne on business. I do not know how long she will be gone."

Cady was beyond tired. She had spent all day in court and the drive from Cheyenne had pulled on her more than she had expected. Letting herself in, Cady headed straight to the claw foot tub, nothing on her mind but a hot bath and a glass of wine. It would be just what her aching body needed before laying down for the night.

Stifling a yawn, Cady toed off her shoes and was lazily wrapping her hair into a top knot, when she heard the faint knocking at her door. Her first instinct was not to answer, but she had turned her phone off half way to Durant. It could be Ferg or Vic trying to track her down.

Padding over to the front door, Cady tried to make out the form through the wispy curtains. Pulling open the door, she drew in a quick breath at the sight of Jacob Nighthorse standing in her porch.

"Jacob."

Something of a smile tugged at his lips as he watched her clear blue eyes go wide. He'd always enjoyed watching her expressions. She was so open and honest and her eyes spoke volumes. "Cady. Sorry for the intrusion, but I hear I owe you some thanks."

"You're not intruding. C…come in." She stepped back, letting the older man through the door.

Shutting it firmly behind him, she took the few seconds it took to turn locks to pull together her scattered thoughts. She knew Henry had gone out to Tricounty to meet him. In fact, it was the last phone call she'd received before turning off her phone earlier. She wondered if she's missed the where Henry most certainly would have warned her about Jacob's plan to visit her.

Drawing in a deep breath, she turned to face him with an overly bright smile. "How are you?"

Jacob shifted, thinking she looked as nervous as he felt. "Free," he breathed out on a quiet chuckle.

He took a few steps closer, knowing she didn't have much room between him and the door. "I was facing eight more years of that hell, Cady. Thank you. But I'll be honest. I don't know why you did it."

Cady took him in; the sincerity in his dark eyes, the new lines around his eyes and mouth. He'd changed, but was still the Jacob she'd come to know; the Jacob she had let down.

"My father's career would have ended in ruin if not for you. And even though what I envisioned for myself at the Legal Aid Center didn't exactly work out, the Cheyenne supported me in my run for sheriff. Those are connections I never would have made without you. We owed you Jacob, plain and simple."

"So that's it? The Longmire's are paid in full."

Jacob looked away from Cady, taking a deep breath. He told himself he would only walk through whatever doors she opened for him. He wouldn't press her or try to maneuver her into admitting anything. As always, he would let her take the lead. Even if it lead him completely out of her life.

When Cady didn't say anything else, Jacob gave her a bittersweet smile and moved past her towards the door. "Goodnight, Sherriff," he tossed over his shoulder.

Cady turned to watch as Jacob undid the bolts of the door, his shoulders sitting a little lower than before. "Jacob, wait!"

Before he could fully turn around, a blur of fire flew at his chest, settling against him. And suddenly Jacob Nighthorse was somewhere he'd never thought he'd be again: anywhere in Absaroka County with Cady Longmire in his arms.

His eyes fluttered closed as he returned her embrace. He breathed her in and thought now, he was free.

"I just couldn't leave you there," she whispered against his neck. "It felt like betraying you all over again."

"You never betrayed me, Cady" he said, hating the tremble in his voice. "None of us knew who to trust back then."

"No, no," Cady pulled back, but not completely away; Jacob wouldn't allow it. "I should have known you would have never hurt Henry. I should have known because… because you would have never hurt me."

Jacob stroked his rough hands across her smooth skin, catching her tears that had begun to fall. "I will never hurt you, Cady. Friends, more than that or nothing at all; I'll always protect you."

She nodded, placing a brief kiss to his palm. "I know that now."

Jacob pulled her back into his arms, kissing her hair. "Don't forget next time, eh?"

He smiled at her laugher, as they parted. "Never again: scout's honor."

Jacob sobered quickly. "Thank you, Cady. You really didn't have to help me."

"Yes, I did. I'm glad you're home, Jacob. Maybe we can sit down and talk soon. Help you figure out what's next for you."

Jacob nodded, as he opened her door. They agreed he would come back in three days time to plan the next part of his life out over dinner. And rather Cady knew it or not, the next part of her life, as well.

"Well I'll tell you what?" Jacob paused just on the other side of her door. "You're certainly prettier than our last sheriff."

He counted her answering smile as his first productive contribution to society.

"Goodnight, Cady."

"Goodnight, Jacob."


End file.
